


Calligraphy

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Quill, letter and glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

> Response to jackdanielpromptfic.dreamwidth

Calligraphy

Jack didn’t know why he was surprised that Daniel adapted so easily to this culture; he was, after all, a man who lived primarily in the past. But these simple folk had taken Daniel into their collective bosoms, possibly because Daniel demonstrated a flare with something they held dear.

He could write. And not just write, but write beautifully. Jack had seen his scribbles enough to know only Daniel could decipher his notes. But who knew Daniel was not only a calligrapher but a good one? 

And so Jack found himself just standing silently, watching Daniel scribe in the ceremonial journal which had been giddily pressed upon him by their hosts. Easily using the rest of the precious gifts, the quill and ink and all the old-fashioned trappings, the quality parchment, the blotting paper, the delicate brushes.

If he hadn’t already been in love with Daniel, he might have fallen at that very moment. The soft evening light peeked through the delicate linen curtains, turning his soft hair to gold, glinting off his glasses, silhouetting the lines of his body as he bent over his task. Jack softly closed the door, equally quietly locking it before divesting himself of weapon, jacket, hat and gloves before soft-footing over to gently cup the exposed nape before him.

Daniel looked up and a bright smile blazed across his face. Before he could form any words, Jack leaned in and fit his mouth to that smile. Jack felt rather than heard the “oh” Daniel breathed into the kiss. He smiled inwardly as he felt Daniel twist his body so that he could pour more of himself into the kiss. Jack reluctantly drew back, giving that full bottom lip a tiny nip as he did so. 

“Jack.” Daniel sighed softly.

Jack tapped a gentle finger on the paper. “What does it say?” The stylized writing wasn’t impossible to read but Jack wanted to hear Daniel speak the words.

“Oh, well, I was just writing about my day, you know.” Daniel carefully laid the blotting paper over the page before he meticulously set the pens and brushes in a small bowl for cleansing, carefully capped the ink. Jack sat on the bed and gratefully removed his boots and socks, all while watching Daniel straighten the desk, remove his glasses, turn off the desk light. “Leave it.” Jack shook his head when Daniel started to close the windows and pull the curtains. “Come here,” he said as he lit the small bedside lamp.

Daniel flipped off the overhead light and made his way to Jack’s side. Before he could sit, Jack abruptly grabbed him and yanked, pulling him across his body. “Jack!” Daniel laughed. Because that wasn’t a sound he heard often enough, Jack danced light fingers across Daniel’s stomach, smiling as Daniel gasped and tried to wriggle away. Jack rolled them both over the bed, so that Daniel was lying flat, his hands pinned to the pillows. Jack spent long moments just staring at the man beneath him, feeling the first stirring of longing. Leaning down, he kissed him with soft, quick kisses until Daniel was throbbing against him, trying to lean up into the kisses.

“Do you know how much I love you?” He let his hand stroke the hair from his forehead before planting a kiss there.

“I have an idea,” Daniel’s smile was one that only Jack got to see.

“I don’t think you do,” Jack let his kisses trail down Daniel’s face, deliberately avoiding that questing mouth before sliding down his jaw and onto his throat. Daniel obediently arched and Jack took full advantage by biting down sharply.

“Jack,” he reprimanded softly. 

“It’s okay,” Jack continued to nibble. “I’ll tell Fraiser there were really big mosquitoes here.”

“Mosquitoes don’t leave hickeys.” Daniel pointed out, groaning as Jack sucked on one of the bite marks.

“Alien mosquitoes. They were really, really big.”

Daniel chuckled. “About six-two, huh?” 

They continued to kiss softly as the blazing sunset faded into deep purple twilight, as the stars began to dot the sky. Jack was always loath to admit how much he craved this. When it wasn’t about the sex, about the heat and the rush and the urgency, when they could just kiss and kiss and kiss, softly murmuring to each other, their bodies not yet hard, not yet insistent. He seldom came when they were together like this, but that wasn’t what this was about. This was all about the love.

*

He woke with a still fully-dressed Daniel draped across him. He lay like that for long moments, just savoring the man he held in his arms before he gently urged him to sit up, helped to undress him, scoot him under the covers before he followed suit. He supposed he should get up and close the windows against the chill night air. Or not, he thought, as Daniel snuggled up against him like a heat-seeking missile. He draped his arm across Daniel’s shoulders, drawing him closer, letting his gaze linger for long moments on the night sky before he kissed his lover and closed his own eyes.


End file.
